Accidentaly in Love
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: Ultimo Drabble: Snow. RxE. -Escuchame bien imbécil- grito la rubia acercandose a el de forma amenzadora, pero sus botas derraparon sobre el hielo haciendo que resbalara y de pronto solo tenia conciencia de los calidos labios de el sobre los de ella.
1. Accidentaly Kissed

Accidentaly in love

______________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Pareja: Alice & Jasper**

**Titulo: Accidentaly Kissed**

…_Now, I'm accidentally in love…_

El joven rubio camino con paso lento por el parque. Miro una banca desierta hasta el fondo, cerca de la fuente y se encamino hacia ella. El camino parecía hacerse mas largo mientras caminaba ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto en su contra para recordarle su reciente ruptura con María? Si, eso parecía. Apresuro el paso intentando no mirar a las parejas felices que pasaban a su lado. Jóvenes enamorados. Bien unos que otros no tan jóvenes. ¿Pero amor es amor no?

Suspiro resignado y miro su reflejo en la fuente. Vaya que estaba hecho un desastre. El sudor perlaba su frente debido al calor del verano y también por haber caminado sin rumbo toda la mañana. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Su camiseta bastante sucia pese a solo haber caminado. Y sus ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas. ¿Pero como culparle? Acababa de terminar con su novia de tres años, o mas bien dicho, ella había terminado con el. ¿Pero era casi lo mismo o no? Y vaya manera de hacerlo. Solo le había dicho que había encontrado a alguien mas y que el ya no le interesaba como antes. María siempre tan directa.

Se agacho un poco para coger agua y arreglarse de perdido un poco el cabello y quizá también limpiarse un poco la cara. De pronto un grito lo distrajo.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito una voz chillona. El se giro para encontrarse con una chica en patines que se dirigía directamente hacia el y al parecer no tenia una idea de cómo frenar. Iba a apartarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Y antes de que pudiese evitarlo se encontraba dentro de la fuente con la muchacha sobre el. De pronto sintió una calida presión sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de la muchacha. La muchacha se levanto inmediatamente, rompiendo el contacto.

-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho- le dijo levantándole rápidamente, olvidando que llevaba los patines aun puestos por lo que volvió a caer sobre el. Jasper comenzó a reír, contagiando a la muchacha.

Minutos después el se puso de pie y ayudo a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

Sintió como su corazón latía apuradamente al contacto de su mano con la de la chica.

-Lamento haberte caído encima- se disculpo ella, sosteniéndose de la orilla de la fuente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola? Si mamá, voy para allá- dijo ella y colgó.

-De nuevo, lamento mucho haberte caído encima- dijo y comenzó a patinar accidentadamente, empujando a varias personas.

Jasper se llevo la mano a sus labios, sintiendo como su corazón martillaba fuertemente.

Y lo supo.

Se había vuelto loco.

En primera, porque le había gustado el beso de una desconocida.

Y segunda, porque al parecer, estaba accidentalmente enamorado de esa chica.

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Una idea extraña que surgió mientras escuchaba la canción de Accidentaly in Love de The Counting Crows. Hasta ahora lo tengo planeado como un three shoot, uno para cada pareja (aunque mas bien son drabbles pero waa…da igual). El siguiente cap se llamara Strawberry Ice Cream. Espero sus cometarios al respecto. La verdad, ete cap quedo algo asi como ¿O_o? pero créanme lo escribi como siete veces y fue la que mejor quedo. Bueno espero opiniones y a ver si mañana subo el siguiente. **

**Besos,**

**Candii**


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream

Accidentally in Love

Drabble #2: Strawberry Ice Cream

Pareja: Edward & Bella

…Well, baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream…

____________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________

Abrió la puerta de la heladería sin mucho ánimo. Ingreso al pequeño local y lo inspecciono rápidamente. Como si algo fuese a cambiar en solo un día, todo se mantenía en el mismo lugar que cuando el era tan solo un pequeño de siete años. Las mismas mesas metálicas, los mismos banquillos de colores, la misma rockola con colores estridentes al fondo del lugar. Y el mismo tono de pintura en la pared, solo que un poco más gastado.

Camino hacia el mostrador mientras suspiraba. Otro fin de semana desperdiciado en la heladería. Pero si quería comprar ese nuevo videojuego debía juntar dinero ya que sus padres no le darían mas dinero, al menos no de momento. Todo era culpa de Jasper, si no hubiese lanzado la pelota tan duro no hubiese roto la ventana de la vecina. Pero como era su pelota de baseball el había sido el que tenia que pagar las consecuencias.

Una niña se acerco a hacer un pedido e intento esbozar una sonrisa. Como bien dije, intento ya que por la cara de la niña parecía que había esbozado una mueca asesina o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?- le pregunto.

-Un helado de fresa sencillo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Enseguida te lo doy- dijo mientras pasaba la hoja con el pedido a la parte de atrás. Pasados diez minutos supo que algo no estaba bien. Tanya no tardaba tanto en servir un helado simple de fresa.

-Espera un segundo- le indico a la niña y abrió la puerta que conducía hacia atrás. Pero apenas hizo esto y resbalo con el helado de fresa que estaba derramado por todo el suelo, con tan mala suerte que se golpeo la cabeza.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y miro al ángel castaño que se encontraba frente a el. Tenia piel pálida, ojos color chocolate al igual que su cabello, que se encontraba lleno de helado.

-¿Estoy muerto?- pregunto, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder un agudo dolor de cabeza le hizo saber que, tristemente, aun estaba vivo.

Se levanto cuando sintió algo frío pegado a sus brazos. Se miro y descubrió que estaba cubierto de helado, al igual que… la chica.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y quien eres tú?- le pregunto.

-Soy Bella Swan, estoy cubriendo a Tanya durante sus vacaciones y bueno, creo que la maquina se descompuso o algo por el estilo.- respondió señalando la maquina de la cual no dejaba de salir helado.

El se levanto y camino dificultosamente hasta la maquina.

-¿No piensas ayudarme?- le pregunto al ver que la palanca estaba atascada. Bella asintió y camino hacia el, resbalando varias veces.

-A la cuenta de tres jalamos la palanca ¿Okay?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes. Ella asintió- Uno, dos, tres.

Ambos la jalaron hacia abajo, con tan mala suerte que esta se rompió tirándolos al suelo.

Edward miro a la chica sobre el. Tenia el rostro lleno de helado, de pronto y ante la sorpresa de ella comenzó a reír.

Bella se sonrojo. ¿El se estaba burlando de ella? Frunció el ceño y una idea llego a su mente para silenciarlo. La chica lo beso, ahora sorprendiéndolo a el. Segundos después y a falta de oxigeno se separaron.

-Yo…creo que iré a atender a los clientes- dijo ella mas sonrojada que antes saliendo apuradamente.

Edward sonrío antes de pasarse la lengua por sus labios, probando el helado de fresa que se había adherido a ellos por el beso.

Si, definitivamente ese iba a ser su nuevo sabor favorito.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **Si! Otro Drabble acabado, iba a subir ayer pero como dije en El Club del Suicidio el trabajo es estresante. En fin ¿Qué les pareció este? Creo que me quedo bien, al menos me gusto mas que el anterior.. Me sugirieron que continuara el anterior y que hiciera luego estos pero segui mi idea original aunque no descarto la idea de hacer un large fic como secuela de cada Drabble. Bueno ustedes me diran. Espero sus opiniones.

Besos,

Candii

**Agradecimientos: sTer*, Lily Black 14, Getting Crazy33 **


	3. Snow

Accidentaly in Love

Drabble #3: Snow

Pareja: Rose & Emmett

_I'm a snowball running, running down into the spring_

_that's coming all this love_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Acelero sin importarle lo mojado que estaba el pavimento debido a la nieve. Si llegaba tarde a su trabajo, la despedirían. Y no podía darse el lujo de perder otro trabajo.

"¿Dónde esta la fabulosa Rosalie Hale?" se cuestiono a si misma. Lo cierto era que desde que había decidido mudarse a Nueva York las cosas no le habían salido tan bien como las había planeado.

"Siete empleos" le reprocho su conciencia " Y en solo dos meses"

Rosalie frunció el ceño. Hasta su conciencia le reprochaba ser una fracasada. ¡Eso era mas de lo que podía soportar!

Iba tan enfrascada en la lucha con ella misma que no observo que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

De pronto, el sonido de un claxon la saco de su lucha interna. Intento frenar pero la nieve hizo que el auto derrapara y fuera a estrellarse justo contra el otro auto.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó la rubia enfurruñada bajando del vehiculo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema idiota?- le grito al muchacho que se había bajado del otro automóvil. Sabia que ella había tenido la culpa, pero tenia que descargar su frustración con alguien.

-¿Yo? Tu fuiste la que tuvo la culpa Barbie- le respondió el cruzándose de brazos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo.

-Ahora habrá que esperar a que venga el seguro- se lamento el recargándose en su auto.

-Tú lo esperaras, yo tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para subir a su vehículo, cuando sintió algo frío impactar contra su espalda.

"Cuenta hasta diez Rose" se dijo a si misma intentando calmarse, pero la risa del chico de cabello rizado fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se giro hacia el hecha una furia.

-Escúchame imbécil…- le dijo, caminando hacia el de forma amenazante. Pero sus botas resbalaron en el hielo, haciendo que se sujetara de lo primero que encontró, ósea, la chaqueta de Emmett.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios del chico sobre los de ella. Pese a estar recargada sobre el frío auto, una corriente calida recorrió su espalda.

De pronto un carraspeo los interrumpió, haciendo que el se levantara.

-Disculpen, pero sus autos están bloqueando el paso, ¿les gustaría orillarse?- pregunto el oficial, con el ceño fruncido por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Claro- dijo Rose, dirigiéndose a su vehiculo, algo sonrojada.

Se toco los labios y supo, que por primera vez, valdría la pena llegar tarde al trabajo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **¿Qué les parece? No era mi idea, pero como al final no se me ocurrió como podían besarse me puse a analizar la canción y encontré una parte sobre nieve (si la del principio) y dije, ¿Por qué no?. Bueno, este fue el ultimo Drabble, la idea de los fics largos sigue en pie, solo que por ahora, tengo demasiados y créanme que ya tengo mi agenda de: "Que fic publicare cuando acabe_________" Tengo como 50, pero quiza en un tiempo que tenga, los haga. Bueno, espero sus opiniones. Pronto hare mas de estos drabbles inspirados en canciones, ya tengo en mente unos con la canción: Cara luna de basilos.

Bien, me voy, aun tengo mas que escribir, espero verlos pronto en mi one-shoot Un día en el Supermercado.

Besos,

Candii


End file.
